


Broken Toy

by brennivin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Sadism, Sexual Repression, Trans Male Character, Trans Ralph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Struggling to come to terms with how he really feels towards androids, Gavin has a chance encounter with a broken deviant who has been brought it for questioning.
Relationships: Ralph/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Broken Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Ralph is equipped with trans male components in this fic. Mostly masculine terms are used.
> 
> The usage of 'it' pronouns for androids comes up for a while during this fic, but not through the whole thing.

Gavin paced around his desk as he normally did when he was getting impatient.

He had received a message informing him that another deviant was being brought in for questioning. Apparently the damn thing had attacked Connor and then given the rest of the investigation team a run for their money, fighting with them and making a break for it. They’d eventually found it having what looked like a panic attack in an alley.

Supposedly the thing was in bad shape but was unlikely to do any harm since it had essentially given up on fighting. It was on its way back and Reed needed to try and get some information out of it.

He didn’t really understand why anybody trusted him with this particular job. It wasn’t as if he had a track record of knowing how to talk to these things. The last time he’d tried to interrogate one he’d almost tried to beat it up, and the fucking thing would have been destroyed.

Still, it was his job and he had to do it.

When the thing arrived, Gavin expected there to be difficulties. He didn’t, however, expect a total riot contained in one humanoid body.

The gardening android thrashed and cried like a child, not letting anybody put their hands on it without trying to bite their hand or making a lot of noise. It constantly whined and shouted shit like “Ralph doesn’t want to be locked up!” and “Please let go of Ralph!” over and over. It talked in the third person like it had some kind of dissociating problem. Seemingly, the sheer number of cops it was suddenly dealing with had caused it to panic. Deviants were a headache.

Eventually the officers, with a great deal of perseverance, managed to contain the deviant and escort it to the interview room. Reed was invited in to talk to it. He nodded and made his way there, popping a mint into his mouth to take his mind off of how hungry he was.

It was trembling. As much as he didn’t appreciate the plastic creep’s presence it would have been nice to have Connor here to analyze its stress levels or whatever. He assumed that it was pretty fucking stressed, though.

Gavin sat down in front of it, and it buried its face in the baggy cape that was draped over its uniform. Was it shy, or something?

“So can you tell me about the dead body we found in the squat with you?”

It mumbled against its clothing.

“What did you say?”

“Ralph found him like that!” It suddenly blurted out.

“You… just found a dead person and left him there?”

“Yes.” It stated, as if in a hurry. “Ralph is not bad.”

Jesus Christ, this thing was totally fucked. He’d been very aware of how loudly and neurotically it spoke from the second it had stepped inside, but now he could see it for himself it was a whole other experience. There were rips in its uniform and through them he could see a lot of minor damage – scuffs and scratches littering its entire body. He could even see its whirring blue biocomponents through some of them, in places where the outer shell had been torn away in chunks. Its face had what looked like a massive scorch mark running down one side, the damage so deep in some areas that there were even more exposed parts. Somebody had fucked this thing up hardcore.

“If you’re not bad, _Ralph_ , then why did you attack one of our androids?”

Ralph flinched, its face contorting in a show of fear. “Self defence! It was in self defence. Yes. Ralph was defending himself.”

“Even when you assaulted Connor from behind?” He reminded the android. “Was that self defence?”

It fell silent, and started to sob into its hands.

This was getting exhausting. He gave up, leaving the stuffy room already so he could at least get some fucking lunch.

-

By the time Reed had finished sorting out all the paperwork for this stupid android’s charges, everybody else had gone home. The entire station was dark, save for the lamp at his desk and a few other lights scattered around. It had been a long time since he was the last cop in the building. He internally cursed Anderson for not doing the paperwork himself, picturing him at some shitty bar wasting his time.

He thought about the android itself, locked up in its holding cell. He wanted to look at it again. As disgusting as it was, it was weirdly fascinating. That, and he kind of liked how it cowered at almost anything he did.

By the time he was done arguing with himself about whether or not this was worth it, he was already moving through the hallway.

It was at times like these that he felt grateful for the knowledge he had on the security systems here. His career with the DPD had started a little lower on the ladder than the others. When he had first joined he was only a security technician. Back then he hadn’t had the physical fitness needed to become an officer and until he did, he had been stuck performing maintenance and watching the security cameras. This meant he knew how to disable them, and where they all were.

He made his way to the control panel and disabled the cameras surrounding Ralph’s holding cell. Since the android was the only one currently being detained, this would be straightforward. He turned off the tracking system for the cell doors, so that it wouldn’t be recorded when he opened it.

He’d get an earful tomorrow for ‘accidentally’ flipping the wrong switches, probably. After all, he was supposed to turn off all the lights and outlets and had just caught the other ones in a moment of clumsiness. Nobody around here would believe anything the busted android said.

By the time he was outside the transparent cell, everything had been prepared. The android was lying on its side, in stasis or something.

He stepped inside, and its eyes opened. It looked up at him, all scared like a little kid.

“Wh- Why are you in here with Ralph?” It asked. “This is Ralph’s cell.”

Gavin quietly scooped it up and threw it down roughly on the floor of the cell, pinning its arms by its head. It looked up at him in terror.

“Don’t move. Keep quiet. I’ll fucking break you if you move or make noise, you hear me?”

Ralph nodded, but still trembled as he manhandled it.

The scratches and holes in its epidermis were interesting. Gavin kind of liked the look of an android that was all beat up like this. It made his blood rush and his cock throb. He ran his fingers over the exposed wires and parts that were flowing with that glowing blue blood they have.

Spreading Ralph’s legs and settling between them, he started to shift its clothing out of the way. The shirt was torn in several places and threadbare, so it was easy to slide it up the android’s chest. Half of its torso was exposed and open, but it still looked like a person everywhere else. There were broad patches of intact skin streaking its body. He touched everything with his finger tips and Ralph made a high-pitched, quiet noise.

“What is it?” He scowled.

“R-Ralph likes that…” It coyly muttered.

Unbelievable.

“Oh yeah?” Gavin teased. “Well, let’s see what else Ralph likes.”

He ran his fingers over some of the wires that were exposed on Ralph’s side and pushed a fingertip between them. Ralph whined and its face blushed blue.

“Ralph is a freaky little thing, huh?” Gavin commented, pressing his erection against its backside.

“Oh, you’re making Ralph feel so strange…” It moaned.

Gavin couldn’t control himself anymore, reaching for Ralph’s pants and working them off. He was surprised to find that it wore underwear, and that the unmistakeable bulge of a mons pubis could be seen underneath.

The android’s lower half was also scarred and riddled with damage, and he ran his fingers over its thighs like he had with its chest. Ralph bucked its hips and he was impressed to see that it was indeed equipped with genital components. He’d been told this was supposed to be a gardener android, but now he was starting to wonder about the person who had owned it. Cyberlife androids were built to have changeable parts, so this had to have been a conscious choice.

“Oh, look at that. Ralph is soaking wet.” He commented, pulling its underwear down. “Ralph is a slutty little robot, huh?”

Ralph whined and hid behind its hands. It continued to make the cutest little noises as Gavin slipped his fingers into its wet hole. He got two in without much difficulty, thumbing at the cute little dick that was hardening as he played with Ralph’s body.

“Oh, Ralph loves having his boy pussy played with, doesn’t he?” The detective whispered as he slipped a third inside.

“Y-yes. Ralph likes it.” The android admitted, making the cutest little mewl Gavin had ever heard.

The fucking thing acted just like a person. This was nothing like a visit to the Eden Club. He didn’t have to tell Ralph how to behave to turn him on or what to do to please him.

Needless to say, Gavin’s relationship with androids as a concept was complicated. He had such an unexplainable and disturbing sexual fascination with them that he had to act like he hated them all the time just to make himself feel better. Nobody could know that every interaction he had with Connor made his pants feel tight, or they’d know how much of a sadist he was. Sure, a lot of people didn’t care for androids, but getting hard while beating them up wasn’t exactly considered normal.

“You want me to give you more, Ralph?” He moaned, pressing his erection urgently against the android’s chassis again.

“Mm, yes. Please make Ralph feel even better. Ralph wants more.” He whined, shifting his hips to get more stimulation out of Gavin’s hand. His voice software seemed to be corrupted, as it was starting to sound distorted and strange. It didn’t surprise him – the guy had all kinds of scarring and damage on his chassis.

Freeing his cock from his pants, he rubbed it against Ralph’s t-dick and listened to his distorted whimpers of sickly pleasure. Whoever had owned him had some seriously good taste. This felt like everything he’d ever wanted. Ralph still didn’t move from where Gavin had put him, too, arms still splayed out on the floor by his head.

“Oh, please put it in. Ralph wants it inside.” He begged breathlessly, grinding his hips against the detective’s cock. It was such a needy gesture that Reed was taken aback. Androids were never this expressive, no matter how much of a briefing you gave them.

He slipped the head of his cock into Ralph’s hole, and the android moaned desperately. He eased his way inside, the well-lubricated component practically sucking him in.

Gavin bottomed out, gritting his teeth and growling at how good it felt to have Ralph on his cock. He rutted into him viciously from the start, watching how he gasped and whined with every thrust. There was something about him that he couldn’t resist, overpowering his senses.

Ralph was crying, tears pouring down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed, or something. Androids didn’t feel pain. Gavin didn’t worry about it. He just rammed harder into him and let himself get lost in the amazing feeling of his insides.

“Fuck. Fuck, Ralph.” He grunted over the sound of Ralph’s mewling, bucking into him almost painfully hard as he did. His hips were going to bruise from the repeated connections.

He grabbed Ralph’s knees and lifted his legs to spread them out further. This position allowed him to get even deeper inside of him and Ralph would have screamed if his voice programme were capable. Instead he just made a strange synthesised sound and threw his head back, losing his composure even more.

“Oh, Ralph c-c-can’t take it anymore. It feels so good!” He blurted out, his Traci component squeezing down hard on Gavin’s cock. The detective groaned at the sensation of it, the motion of his hips stuttering as he was overtaken with excitement.

“Fuck. Ralph, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna-” He trailed off into a long, deep moan as he bucked a few more times into Ralph’s hot, tight hole. He finally reached his climax, and Ralph writhed as he was filled up.

He collapsed onto Ralph, feeling his warm body twitch and whirr under him. Slipping out of him and watching him hiss at the feeling, Gavin remembered that Ralph hadn’t been able to reach his own orgasm yet. He didn’t know why the fuck he suddenly cared about this stupid… tin can… but he wasn’t thinking too hard right now.

Reed kissed his throat and then his chest, making his way down Ralph’s shaking body leaving gentle pecks on the chassis.

“O-oh… you make Ralph feel so happy…” He murmured, and Gavin absolutely didn’t feel his heart jump at that.

This wasn’t supposed to have gone this way. The android wasn’t supposed to enjoy it. This was a load of bullshit and it was making his head spin.

He licked a long stripe along Ralph’s hole, and then the bottom side of his dick. Ralph let out another whine and his hand tangled into Gavin’s hair.

He should have pulled away and given Ralph a hard punch in the head for not following his orders, but it turned him on. Feeling those fingers tugging at his scalp made him moan and he lapped at Ralph with even more enthusiasm. It was wild and passionate and just too perfect for him to stop now.

The android bucked his hips, pushing more of himself into the detective’s mouth. He could taste his own cum mixed in with Ralph’s lubricant and it was amazing. Ralph fucked his face and he took it, sucking on him and holding onto his legs for dear life at this point. Ralph was chasing his own pleasure, and Gavin had never heard of an android doing such a thing.

Ralph whimpered, pulled hard on his hair and started to stutter again.

“Oh! Oh, Ralph can’t- Ralph is going to-”

He let out one last distorted squeal as he spilled the last of his lubricant into the detective’s mouth, and Gavin moaned as the warm liquid spread across his tongue. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thanked the rich pervert who had decided to put a pussy on their android gardener, whoever they were.

“Ralph liked that…” The android coyly admitted, a hand covering its mouth in embarrassment.

“You weren’t supposed to.” Gavin grunted, pulling his pants back up and returning to his senses. Suddenly he felt self conscious, and really didn’t want to think about what had just happened. “Go back into stasis.”

He left Ralph on its own, not saying another word. He needed a fucking drink.


End file.
